PhanFiction - Midnight Mistake -
by Sbuna101
Summary: After being in a fight, Phil storms out of the flat, leading him in to dangerous situation.


PhanFiction  
Midnight Mistake  
by Sbuna101

The light rain bounced off the window, making a rhythmic beat. Dan sat on the couch starring at the wall, letting his thoughts consume him. He heard a tree rustle its leaves on the building, almost as if

it was trying to cuddle it for warmth and safety. His ears picked up the sound of the sink, occasionally dropping tears with a 'plunk' in to the dirty dishes. A little buzzing sound interrupted everything,

but then stopped. All of these things making a sweet song and Dan's thoughts more calm. It was almost midnight, or was it past midnight? Dan didn't care. That was it. Dan didn't care. All that had

mattered in his life was Phil. Why did he have to fight with him. He felt awful, wanting to throw up. Could he carry on knowing that Phil might not like him anymore? They may never have cuddles in

bed, whispering sweet nothings into eachothers ears? Would they never make another video together, or stay up way to late just enjoyng eachother's silence? These thoughts burned his mind. He knew

he had to get to bed, but he couldn't. He was waiting. Waiting for a call from Phil. Waiting to pick up the phone and hear Phil say he was on his way. Waiting for Phil to walk in to the flat. Dan would

run and see him. See Phil and his sweet beautiful eyes. Oh those eyes! Dan could feel the tears streaming down his face. There was a crash of thunder. Dan jumped. The wind was now making creepy

noises, whispering things into Dan's mind.  
'He won't come. He's gone. But if he does come back, he'll hate you. It's all your fault. All your fault. All. Your. Fault.'  
"NO!" Dan screamed, standing up. He had been looking at the wall for almost three hours, this being the first time he'd moved since.. Dan sighed. A shower. That's what he needed. He undressed,

stepping in, letting the cold water spalsh across his face.

SPLASH!  
Water went everywhere. Phil's foot had stomped on a puddle, sending the wetness into his shoes. It was getting rather late, and Phil knew Dan would be worried. He always did worry to much. Dan.

Why wasn't he answering his texts. Was he really that mad about what had happened? It didn't matter. He would be home soon. Phil had had a bad day, if you could even say that. Everything seemed to

be going wrong, the two of them had fought, which Phil absolutely hated. He didn't care about it anymore though, he just wanted to apologize, but his stupid pride made him storm out of the flat. He

had wandered into the park and stayed there for hours, contemplating what he would say when he arrived home. Then, it started to drizzle.  
"Oh right of course!" He yelled at the sky. "CAUSE EVERYTHING WASN'T BAD ENOUH!" The tears fell like the light rain.  
'Calm down' Phil thought. 'It's ok.' Was it really though. Dangers lurked all around him. He was alone. In the rain. In the dark. Nothing but a half-burned out street light to keep him company. That and

his thoughts. His thoughts went staright to Dan. Back at the apartment, dry and warm. Would he be asleep. Was he worring about Phil. Probably. Or maybe he wasn't. They had been in such a rough

mood. Dan hated him. That sliced across his mind. Dan probably hated him. Never wanted to see him again. The silent tears turned into full on sobbing. He wished Dan was with him, hugging him

tight. If only.. His thought were stopped abruptly by a man, dressed in black. He was tall and masculine. There wasn't a weapon visible in his hands, but his other was behind his back, possibly holding

something deathly.  
"Alright mate. I don't wanna hurt ya. Hand o'er what you got and I leave ya alone." He said. Phil froze. The man grabbed the neck of his hoodie and pushed him up against the wall of the building that

stood next to the park.  
'What should I do. Obviously I couldn't run. Yell? I'd probably be stabbed or shot, depending on what this man held behind his back.' He thought frantically. Phil fingered his phone in his pocket.  
'I could get a new one' His brain continued to gamble. Thankfully his wallet was back at the flat. He handed over his phone.  
"Aye, good boy." He then glanced down to Phil's wrist where a watch lay. It was the watch that Dan had given him on there first proper date. It had been the perfect moment. They had been at a lake,

cuddling on a picinic blanket under the stars. Dan had whispered 'I love you' for the first time to him, and his heart had melted. That watch was so speacial, it had become a part of him. He usually never

took it off. He had forgotten he was even wearing it.  
"I.. I" Phil stuttered.  
"Come on." The man said through his teeth.  
"No, I" Phil didn't get too finsih. In one swift movement, he was on the ground, a fist flying at him in the rain and darkness. It hit his nose, another coming to hit his cheek. A foot kicked him hard in the

stomach with a crack.

"CRACK!" The sky yelled, thunder waking Dan up. He bolted up from his dream. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Where was Phil. Hadn't they been cuddling.  
"Oh." He muttered, realizing his mind had been mistaking a pillow cushion for Phil's body.  
What time was it? He picked up his phone. His heart skipped a beat. There was a text from Phil!

Phil *BF* : Hey.. I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I'm going out for some air.

Phil *BF* : Please don't hate me

Phil *BF* : I'll be home soon. Can we talk when I get home?

"Oh thank goodness" Dan breathed. Phil was ok. He was coming home. Nothing to worry about. He looked back down at his phone. His eyes became wide. That text had been sent two hours ago. Dan's

mind started to race. Where was he now? What had happened!? He called Phil's phone. It started ringing. After a while of waiting he heard it start talking.  
"Hello!" Phil's cheery voice sang out.  
"Oh Phil. I thought y-"  
"Sorry, I can't come to the phone at the moment, leave a messages after the meow! MEOW!" Dan didn't know what to do. He hadn't answered..  
"Phil." He breathed onto his phone. "I don't know where you are.. I can't.. please answer. I miss you.." He paused. "I really do love you." He hung up.  
'I need to find him' His mind buzzed. 'I don't know where he is.' Sitting back down, he thought what he should do. Call 999? 'I'll go out and look, and if I can't find him, I'll call the police.' He decided.

The YouTuber grabbed his jacket, phone, and keys. He ran out the door, it closing with a slam.

SLAM! Phil's head hit the pavement. He felt his watch being slipped off his wrist, but that wasn't his concern at the moment. With another kick to the stomach, the man ran off. Phil whimpered, the

pain completely consuming his body. Everything was dark. Were his eyes failing him, or was it just the deep midnight he was in? Possibly both. He tried to get up, but found himself coughing. The kick

was now really taking its toll on his body. He heard a cough. Not his own. Was someone nearby!?  
"Help.." the words sounded more like a whisper that no one could hear.  
He fell back down, standing didn't seem to be an option right now. Phil started to cry, which hurt, but he couldn't stop. He wished Dan were here. Dan would make it all better. Dan would hug him and

make everything right. Dan's perfect face was all he saw when he closed his eyes. He felt himself leaving existence. Going into a void. Was he falling into an oblivion of darkness, as if he were being eaten

by an unknow force of evil calling out his name.  
"Phil!" An angelic voice called out. It sounded.. tired almost. "Phil, where are you?!" It continued to sing.  
With a loud noise everything was gone. THUMP. Phil was unconscious.

Dan's shoes thumped down the stairs. One after the other. The elevator had been broken so Dan was forced to use all his strength on those steps.  
He reached the bottom of the building out of breathe, but that didn't stop him from running. He would run ten marathons if it meant he would find Phil.  
After checking the fountain where Phil would sometimes spend afternoons he went to the park. By now, Dan started to cough, the fact that he had never been good in P.E, was really starting to show.

He sounded like he was trying to eject his lungs.  
"Phil." He called breathlessly. "Phil, where are you!?"  
'He must be here somewhere! Please!' He thought desperatly. He continued to look around, calling Phil's name. He walked around, trying to collect his thoughts. He saw something yellow under a wall.

Was that..? He ran up to it. It was! Phil was laying there, probably unconscious barely breathing, his yellow Adventure Time hoodie stained with dirt or blood.  
"Oh Phil!" He hugged his limp body, and kissed his lips. They were cold. Week and cold. "I.. I missed you so much!"  
'What am I doing? He needs help!' Dan frantically pulled out his phone dialing 999. Pressing each number making the dialing sounds. Beep beep beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Phil woke up, being surrounded by a sea of white.  
"What?" He muttered. He was attached to a machine that was making the annoying noise. It was displaying his heartbeats. He groaned. There was a bad pain in his head and stomach. Something was on

his nose. A cast? He looked to his left. His heart almost jumped right out of his chest.  
"Dan!" He said cheerily. Dan smiled. Everything would be alright now.  
"Hey there sleepy head."  
"Oh Dan." Phil mumbled the pain coming in a rush back to my head.  
"Shh it's ok. Your safe now."  
"No.. I just.. what.. what happened?"  
"What do you remember?"  
And just like that, all the memories came back to him, like being hit by a bus of dreams. Or more like nightmares.  
"Everything." Phil finally muttered. "Are you still mad.. about what happened?"  
"Mad!? Of course I'm mad!" Dan almost yelled. Phil choked up on tears.  
"Mad at myself," Dan continued, "How could I be so selfish, and make you leave. You could have died if no one had found you! Some of your ribs were cracked! And your nose, it was a bloody mess. If

only I would have checked my phone earlier. I'm so sorry, Phil. I hope you'll forgive me." Phil couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
"No. No Dan no, it was not your fault. I shouldn't have run off." Phil said through the tears.  
"I love you so much." He replied. Leaning over to his hospital bed, Dan gave his companion a hug, and a kiss. His lips much warmer than they were before. They smiled.  
"Please. Can we please never fight again?" Phil mumbled.  
Dan was silent.  
"I can't promise you that. We'll end up fighting sometime, Phil. As much as I hate to admit it. As long as we remember what's important between us, it'll be all ok."  
"And what's that?" Phil asked, eye brows raised.  
"Love." Dan replied.  
"And lots of it." Phil finished off.  
"Absolutely." Dan said, pulling out the watch. Phil gasped. His phone came out next. "The poilce found the man, using my phone to track yours."  
"Oh Dan!" Phil burst out crying. "I was afraid I'd never get this watch back. It means so much to me."  
"Shh. It's ok. I'm glad you like it that much. Now you probably should get some sleep."  
Phil agreed, closing his eyes. It was nice knowing that when they opened again, he would see the face of an angel, starring at him with those perfect, chesnut eyes.

The End 3


End file.
